The Silent Jinjuriki
by NarutoMasterXt
Summary: This is a story of Naruto U Namakaze he has his parrents in this and has a bloodline that only Madara know's he has,this is a poll now so vote final decision is mine
1. October 10

**The Silent Jinjuriki**

**Me: this is my first fic so don't be to tough and I apologize for grammar error**

**Tobi: I'm a good boy!**

**Me: Who the hell gave you access to my laptop?**

**Tobi: Sorry Xt-sama Tobi is A good boy and Tobi gonna help Xt-sama with this story thing moginge**

**Me: When I get my hands on you!*evil laugh*Oh sorry enjoy the story. Come here mask wearing sorry excuse of a criminal im gonna shove your head………………………………........**

**Tobi: *while being choked* arg Xt-sama arg doesn't own Naruto *escapes* I'm a good boy!**

**Me: Get back here!, your not gonna recognise your self when I'm through with you**

**Tobi: No Xt-sama Tobi not a bad boy Tobi is a good boy AAAHHHHHHHHHH**

* * *

**Here we go October 10**

**(Attack of the kyuubi) **

"Kushina……I'm sorry but I have to take Naruto-kun.I know this is hard but please" Minato said threatening to fall into tears.

"No don't!, don't you dare touch my son!" Kushina shouted at the top of her lungs.

"please don't make this harder my love, please" he said with a few tears flowing down his face.

"Hokage-sama we need you hurry" A ANBU shouted outside the building.

"d-don't take him" she slowly fainted and landed on her hospital beds pillow.

"I'm sorry my love" with that said he lifted his son and ran to the kyuubi.

**(At the battle)**

Minato is about to perform the seal _Forgive me my son.._

Then suddenly the third Hokage pushed Minato of Gamabunta "I'm sorry Minato your son and your wife will need you, forgive me I lived a good and long life I have no regrets goodbye."

"Sarutobi! , No!."

but it was too late he has done the jutsu.

Gamabunta handed him his son and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Naruto is crying at the the top of his lungs "shuu little one daddy's here shuu."

**(They go back to the hospital)**

"Minato give my son right now!" Kushina yelled.

Minato hands her Naruto.

"shuu don't worry Naruto-kun nobody is going to hurt you my son" then she gives Minato a hug "Minato-kun I'm so happy your alive what happened?."

"Sarutobi….he done it to save me." he answered shamefully.

"well atleast my Naruto-kun is alright."

Tsunade and Shizune walked in.

"How's my godson?!." Tsunade shouted at the top of her lungs.

"you tell me? Hehe ." Kushina hands Narutoo to Tsunade .

Both Shizune and Tsunade are smothering him with kisses.

"awww he looks just like you Minato-sama." Shizune shrieked.

"yep he realy does." Tsunade agreed.

Then Danzou walks in "hokage-sama we have to decide its fate." Danzou said calmly.

"What do you mean it!." Shizune ,Tsunade and Kushina roared.

"well obviously the-."

"ENOUGH!." the fourth shouted "we will talk more in the meeting."

Kushina kisses him and Tsunade hands him back "please bring our son back Minato-kun" Kushina said while tears fall down her checks

"Don't worry I wont let anything happen to our son" with that said he and Tsunade took Naruto to the counsel meeting.

**(At the counsel meeting)**

"We are here to discuss the fate of Naruto U Namazake."

Everyone nodded there heads

"lets make this fast,my son has done nothinng wrong and anybody hurts him will get it!."

"I decide it's best to vote" Danzou said calmly."

" The Narra clan sapourt the hokage and let him raise his son."

"the hyuuga clan has been friends with the hokage and we cant possibly kill a innoucent child we sappourt the hokage and we will protect the boy ."

"the uchia clan say we kill it."

"On behalf of ANBU ROOT we say train it and make it a weapon" Danzou said harshly which made Tsunade roar with anger

"No one will touch my god son!,I agree with Minato one hundred percent." she angrily stated.

"the village elder's agree with danzou so that make's two extra votes for Danzou"

Jiraya suddenly appears on the window " I give my vote to the hokage."

"The Aburame clan sappourt the hokage."

"The Inazuka clan agree with the hokage."

" That's the final vote Naruto U Namazake will be raised by me and my wife from this day on no one will speak about what happened and if anyone does the penalty is death."

They all nod and leave except Jiriya, Minato and Tsunade.

"So where is my godson gimme gimme." Jiraya pleaded.

"haha here you go sensei , here is your godson."Minato handed him Naruto

"Wow such a handsom kid just like his father, can you ladies?."

After that comment Jiraya got jabbed by Tsunade

"_Out of all the girls in the world I asked her to be my wife, well thats what I love about her" _Jiraya thought

"Why you stupid pervert! I may be your wife but that doesn't mean I wont discipline you!" Tsunade yelled

"Hehe come we have to go before Kushina starts to worry" Minato said while taking Naruto off a broken Jiraya.

"Ohhhhhhhh I only held him for a few minutes" Jiraya said while sulking.

**To The Hospital**

Kushina snatches her baby boy from Minato "oh my sweetie your ok" Kushina hugged her boy like there is no tomorrow.

"Kushina I need a hug too." Jiraya said hoping to grt lucky but ended up with two fists in his face belonging to Tsunade and Kushina.

"Minato-kun he's beautiful, he is going to be great to raise." Kushina said while looking at her bundle of joy sleeping.

"He sure is gonna love." Minato agreeing with his wife.

"Oh I want a baby too." Shizune said with a childish tone.

"I can help with that!." Jiraya eagerly volunteered then got beaten to a pulp by the three female ninja which made Minato laugh because of his sensei's stupidity.

"I love you my son." Kushina and Minato said while hugging each other.

" I can just tell he's going to be a prodigy." Jiraya said while couldn't help being a bit proud that he's godson is so handsome "He is going to be a great chick-magnet like his godfather."

"Like his father not godfather." Kushina added while kissing Minato which caused him to blush.

"Sensei can you come with for A moment? you to Tsunade-sama." Minato said sounding serious.

They went outside.

"yes Minato?"Jiraya asked.

"kyuubi is known for being peaceful he was being controlled" Both Sannin was shocked with him saying this.

"How is this possible?"Tsunade said stunned.

"only Madara has the power to control him to that state and I sensed his presence while I was fighting"

"So its possible that Madara is still alive?" Jiraya asked

"I'm eighty percent sure" Minato said

"Very well we will keep a close eye around the village" Both sannin said

From some were afar

"Fool's Naruto has my Uchia blood in him and he is gonna awake the eternal Mangekyo sharingon

_FLASHBACK_

_Kushina is sleeping _

"_Activate blood transfer jutsu" Something looking like a snake went inside Kushina's pregnant belly _

"_Don't worry Kushina nothing is going to happen to you. Only your child hehe. Blood transfer now. Don't worry child you still have your parents DNA but you have my ability's as well don't worry you don't have any characteristics of me at all only my ability's enjoy and become a true prodigy hehe" with that said he left _

_FLASHBACK END _

"You guy's don't know how powerful that kid will become maybe even match the Kyuubi haha,this kid will be the best.

* * *

**Me: Hope you enjoyed that *Tobi snatches my ipod***

**Tobi: Hehe Tobi is a good boy!**

**Me: Come back here you &*^%& **

**Tobi: Please review. Na Nana Na Na you cant catch Tobi Xt-sama **


	2. Naruto

**Silent Jinjuriki **

**Chapter 2**

**Me: Hey guy's it me again how are you all?. Sorry for any grammar errors**

**Tobi: Xt-sama Tobi is hungry, can you butter my toast?.**

**Me: (**_I don't know why I put up with you_**) *butters toast* there now shush**

**Tobi: *Eats happily* *goes to the fridge* Wow look at this *pulls out a bottle of V* (**energy drink guys**)**

**Me: Tobi!. NOOO!**

**Tobi: *drinks in one gulp* WOW! *runs around the house* **

**Me: *sigh* that was the 500ml one. Tobi! Come here!.**

**Tobi: Tobi cant Xt-sama , Tobi is a good boy. Ha Ha Ha Ha**

**Me: He is a pain. Come here!. And take your meds!.**

**Tobi: No I don't like yucky tablets.**

**Me: *sigh* please enjoy while I make Tobi eat his medication. Come here!. Oh AND ****I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

**Naruto **

……..4 months have passed

**(At The Namazake Compound) **

Kushina puts a spoon full of baby food in her 4 month little baby's mouth "that's a good little boy, you know your very smart for your age" she said with a grin on her face.

Naruto laughs a little then Minato walks in the room.

"hey there kiddo who's daddy's little champ" Minato said while picking Naruto up.

"He is so cute you know that. You held him long enough gimme". Kushina took Nauto from Minato.

"awww Kushina-chan your greedy you know that" Minato said while begging to hold him.

"No my Naruto-kun" she said while poking her tongue out.

"Your mean." Minato said while sighing in defeat.

Tsunade came in "hey where is my godson" .

"hehe here he is" Kushina gave his son to Tsunade.

Minato's mouth dropped "WHAT!" then he started mumbling stuff about Tsuande being lucky.

**Some where afar **

"This is so stupid we could have turned him into Konoha's greatest weapon" Danzou said with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

**Back to them**

"I still cant get over how cute my godson is Kushina" Tsunade said.

Then Jiraya walked in "can I hold him now?".

"No sensei I am next in line" Minato said holding kunie .

"Alright Minato-kun you can hold him but don't let Jiraya-san's pervert abilites rub off on my son you can take him to the park" Kushina said with a smile on her face.

"YAY! Finally!" with that said they took Naruto and ran out while the poor boy is amazed at what there father and godfather can do when they are happy.

"*sigh* Tsunade how did Jiraya-san make you fall for him?" Kushina said in a humorous tone.

"I have no idea my friend" Tsunade said while trying to piece together how she was going to turn her gambling streak into a winning one.

**At The Park**

Fugaku walks up to Minato and Jiraya.

"Minato-sama please let us kill it" bad move he got two punches in the face from Minato and Jiraya .

"YOU EVER GET NEAR MY SON AND THREATEN HIM AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU!" Minato said while collaring Fugaku and then letting him go making him fall down .

"I'm sorry for the disrespect hokage-sama" he got up and left with Sauske.

"Man the nerve of him I should kill him" Jiraya said while clenching his fist.

"Its alright sensei if he tries it again you will get your wish sensei" Minato said while holding Naruto.

"Now can I please hold him stop being selfish" Minato sighed and watched his sensei beg.

"Fine sensei" He hands him Naruto.

"Man he's so cute" .

"Yeah I know" Minato agrees with Jiraya .

" I Guess we should go home now " Jiraya nods his head.

**At The Namazake compound**

"Were back! "Minato shouted with Jiraya who's holding a sleeping Naruto.

"Well its been nice chatting with you Kushina later" Tsunde said stepping out the door with Jiraya.

"Its been nice having you bye" Minato said waving them off.

"Minato-kun did you have fun" Kushina asked while putting Naruto to bed.

"Yeah but stupid Fugaku had to come and ask to kill our son." _"Oh CRAP!"_

"WHAT!,HOW DARE HE!,I'M GOING TO KILL HIM" Kushina said while looking something to use as a weapon.

"Don't worry honey its been taken care of" Minato said trying to calm his wife down.

"Fine lets just get some sleep" They both head off to bed.

* * *

**Me: Sorry this one sucked *sigh***

**Tobi: I'm a good boy!**

**Me: Not NOW TOBI!**

**Tobi: But I'm a good boy Xt-sama**

**Me:Cant you annoy someone else I am pissed**

**Tobi: *Sulking* Please review **


	3. Truth part 1

**Silent Jinjuriki**

**Me: Hey guys its me again.**

**Tobi: Xt-sama when are you gonna let Tobi write a story.**

**Me: Not on your life squirt, you're the villain. And knowing you, you will make one about rainbow's and ponies.**

**Tobi: *sobbing* Xt-sama you are mean.**

**Me: Oh get over it now shush.**

**Tobi: *sobbing* you can be really mean Xt-sama**

**Me: That's it come here!**

**Tobi: AAAHHHHHHHHHH! Tobi is a good boy don't hurt Tobi.**

**5 minutes later**

**Me: Now what have we learned today Tobi.**

**Tobi: Never be naughty and ponies are cool.**

**Me: *sigh* close enough PLEASE ENJOY!!**

**Tobi: PONIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: _I really don't know why I put up with you_**

* * *

**Truth**

_Its been six years since Naruto was born…………………….._

**Namazake Compound**

"Hi Mommy" Naruto said while smiling.

"How are you my little angel?" Kushina said while lifting her blue eyed little son and kissing him on the cheek.

"Mom stop it I'm not a little kid anymore" Naruto said while struggling to get out of his mothers grasp.

"Nonsense you will always be my little Naruto-kun" Kushina laughed while continuing her onslaught of kisses.

"Mommy your embarrassing" Naruto said while blushing a bit.

"Okay, come on we are going to see your aunt Shizune and your Godparents, then we will go see your father at the Hokage's office" Kushina said while putting her son back on the ground.

"Okay mama. Lets go then!"He shouted while running out the door.

While on there walk to Tsunade and Jiraya house no one actually called Naruto names they actually liked him except Danzou and Fugaku and some Uchiha the others warmed up to Naruto its common knowledge to most jonnin and chunnin what Naruto is holding but they excepted him. Naruto already knows everything they are going to teach him at the academy and he knows more but his parents think its better for him to have more friends. It was a pleasant walk to there house. It was almost the size of there house and Shizune lived with them because Tsunade didn't want her to live alone, it had a garden filled with tons of flowers at the backand had a nice front to match.

"Mommy we are here" Naruto said eager to see his aunt and godparents

"Okay, sweetie let me knock on the door" Kushina then went and knocked on the door.

Tsunade opened the door and the moment she saw her godson she quickly scooped him up and gave him a hug "How is my little Naruto-kun" Tsunade said while giving his godson a kiss on the forehead.

"Granny I'm not little" Naruto said while blushing slightly.

"No you will always be my little Naruto-kun no matter how old you become" Tsunade said while giving another kiss to the little blond headed boy.

"So granny where is purvey grandad and aunty shizune" Naruto said while eyeing behind her to see if they was there.

"Hold up sec sweetie, Jiraya!,Shizune! Naruto-kun is here!" She yelled and almost in an instant they were infront of Naruto

"Hey! There's my favourite nephew" Shizune said while pinching his cheeks.

"Hey aunt Shizune and hey purvey grandpa" Naruto said which earned him a giggle from the three female ninja and a sob from his godfather.

"Kushina,Tsunade what lies have you been feeding my godson, come here I will make you pure again Naruto-kun" Jiraya said while offering his hand.

"Me and Tsunade were only teaching our baby the truth" Kushina stated.

"NO! Naruto-kun don't listen to them" Jiraya said hoping he can convince him to stop calling him that name.

"What is purvey grandad talking about grandma?" Said the confused blonde headed six year old.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, come on inside." Both Naruto and Kushina walked inside

"Go play with your grandpa while granny and aunty and me talk okay sweetie" Kushina said while kissing his sons forehead.

"Okay mama. Come on Purvey grandpa lets go outside." The blond eagerly yanked his godfathers hand.

Jiraya sighed "com on stop calling me that" while walking upstairs.

"Sorry no can do mommy and granny said call you that and when they say it then I will say it" the blond said obviously not knowing what he was calling his godfather.

After they played and Kushina finished talking to Tsunade and Shizune. Kushina remembered that she has to go visit her husband.

"Naruto-kun its time to go see your father!" Kushina shouted upstairs.

"Alright mom I'm coming!" He shouted back and came downstairs with Jiraya.

"Bye everyone we will see you soon" Kushina said while holding her sons hand.

"Okay Kushina bye and you to Naruto-kun" They all said and soon they left to go see Minato.

10 Minutes of walking later they went inside the hokage's office.

"Hey Daddy!" Naruto rushed over to his father and hugged him.

"There is my little champ. How are you today son?." Minato said while hugging his son and putting him on his desk.

"Oh daddy I was thinking about something" Naruto said looking into his father's eye's.

"Yes son?" Minato asked

"Do I really have to go to the academy tomorrow? I already know everything they are going to teach me what's the point?". Naruto asked his father

Minato sighed and looked at this wife signalling her to help him.

"Son you have to make more friends that's why we are sending you." Kushina said to his blond little son.

"Okay Mom. Hey dad can we go and have lunch?" Naruto asked his father.

"Offcourse son Kushina lets go and get some ramen you okay with that son" Minato asked his son.

"Yes dad that's perfect." Naruto told his dad with sparkles in his eyes

**After the family Ate they went home because Minato finished his paperwork early and Minato was tucking Naruto in**

"Naruto-kun are you excited to go to the academy tomorrow?" Minato asked his son.

"Yeah I guess dad don't worry." With that said Naruto hugged his dad

**At The Academy**

Kushina ,Minato and Naruto's godparents as well as his aunt was walking Naruto who was wearing a white long sleeve t-shirt and black pants and wearing blue ninja sandals there. Minato quickly gave the welcoming speech and went back to his son.

"Alright kiddo be good in class" Minato told his son.

"And remember Naruto-kun we are proud of you" Kushina bobbed down and kissed her son

"Get some good girls in there make your grandad proud" Jiraya said while smirking then got punched by Kushina and Tsunade

"Remember Naruto-kun you might learn something new pay attention in there" Shizune said while kissing his cheek.

"Make granny proud okay squirt" Tsunade also gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hai I promise not to let you down" Naruto said while throwing his fist in the air.

"All right everyone make your way in the academy!" Iruka shouted so everyone could here.

"Alright bye guy's love you" Naruto shouted and went inside the academy.

"Love you too!" they shouted back and then he went inside.

**In The Academy Naruto's Class**

"Welcome everyone This is your first year as academy student and I hope you will benefit greatly from our teachings. Anyway this is your first year and I want to get to know you all I will call out names on one by one and I want you to tell me your likes and dislikes and your dream okay first up Sakura Haruno."

"Hai my name is Sakura Haruno my likes are sauske-kun and studding my dislikes are people who think that they are better than Sauske-kun. My dream is to marry someone speacil" she looks at sauske."

"Okay next up Naruto Namazake"

"Hai My Name is Naruto Namazake my likes are My family and ramen my dislikes are people who are shallow, my dream is to become Hokage."

"Next up Sauske Uchiha"

"My name is Sauske Uchiha my likes are my brother and family my dislikes are a certain blonde headed kid that thinks he is strong and fan girls I hate fan girls. My dream is to make my father proud.

"Okay next up is Shino………………………"**(Time skip he has called everyone and everyone has introduced them selves)**

Then the bell rang

"Okay guy's lunch now go and have fun" Iruka said and left the class room

**Playground **

Sauske walked up to Naruto who already made friend with Shino, Choji, Kiba, Shikamaru and Hinato

"Hey dobe fight me" Sauske said as he pushed Naruto to the ground

"What was that for temme!" He yelled picking himself up.

"Fight me" Sauske said as he punced Naruto on the stomach.

"You pissed me off" he then jabbed Sauske and gave him an uppercut knocking him out.

Iruka saw the entire thing. He ran up to Naruto to ask if he is alright but then he noticed Naruto's eye's.

N-Naruto-kun your eye's!" He pointed

"What about them?"Naruto asked then Iruka handed him a mirror."What! My eye's whats wrong with them sensie?!"The blond asked

"Naruto those eye's are Sharingon!" Iruka told the blond.

"How is that possible Sensei!?" the blond asked.

"I don't know come we will go to your father." Iruka said the blond nodded and followed him to the Hokage's office

**To Madara **

He felt Naruto's sharingon awaken _"Excellent Naruto-kun_ _you are truly commendable for this but for getting it at six years old, time for a little visit Naruto-kun._

He then vanished and heading towards Konoha.

**To Naruto**

"What!" Minato shouted at Iruka after he explained what happened to Naruto who was waiting outside.

"Bring My son in" Naruto entered.

"Come here son" Minato softly said and looked at his son's level three sharingon.

"Am I in trouble dad?" He softly asked.

"No son I will talk to you when you come home okay. Iruka take Naruto-kun back to the academy" Iruka nodded he can see he is serious.

Iruka took Naruto back about 20 minutes Jiraya, Kushina,Tsunade and Shizune burst through the door.

"Minato-kun! Where is Naruto-kun!" Kushina yelled.

"Don't worry he's back at the academy. Kushina is Naruto really my son.?" Minato asked serious

Kushina had tears in her eye's "Offcourse he's your son!,How can you say that!" She yelled "You're the only man that ever entered me! Offcourse he's your son!" She was bursting with tears then Minato ran and hugged her.

"Im sorry Kushina-chan I shouldn't have said that" He said while hugging his crying wife.

"Its all right I promise you Minato-kun I didn't go with another man he is your son" she said those words with so much passion Minato knew she was telling the truth.

"Its alright we will talk to Naruto-kun when he gets home" Minato said with a calm but loving voice.

The others didn't say a word they knew that Naruto was there son and hope he is alright.

**The Academy**

Its home time luckily no one saw Naruto's eyes because it had turn back to normal and no one knows he has the sharingon except Naruto's family and Iruka

While Naruto was walking back home someone appeared infront of him

"Why hello Naruto-kun" It was Madara he wasn't wearing his Tobi mask at that time

"Who are you?" he didn't know why but he was shaking in fear.

"I'm Madara Uchiha" Madara said as he walked toward the boy

* * *

**Me: Did you like that chapter guy's?**

**Tobi: I loved it xt-sama**

**Me: No one was asking you shut it **

**Tobi: You are really mean Xt-sama**

**Me: Yeah yeah shut it**

**Tobi: *Sulking* please review ! ! **

**Me: you are really random you know**


	4. Truth part 2

**Me: Hey guys what's up?.**

**Tobi: The sky Xt-sama you are a dumb-dumb.**

**Me: Darn Tobi you are hopeless you know.**

**Tobi: But Tobi is a good boy Xt-sama what did Tobi do wrong?**

**Me: You were born.**

**Tobi: *Sobbing* I'm sorry Xt-sama.**

**Me: *sigh* I'm sorry Tobi I didn't mean it.**

**Tobi: YAY! I KNEW XT-SAMA LIKED TOBI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Man that was fast.**

**Tobi: YAY!!**

**Me: Please enjoy**

**Tobi: Xt-sama doesn't own Naruto!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Yet**

* * *

**Truth Part 2**

**To Naruto and Madara **

"Please don't hurt me" Said Naruto while shaking, but he didn't know why he was scared something about him terrified him.

"I'm afraid I might Naruto-kun" said Madara smirking

But they both were busy looking at each other they didn't notice Sakura and Sauske hiding in a bush spying on them.

Madara's eyes turned into his eternal Mangekyo sharingon " Tsukuyomi!" Madara said while looking into Naruto's frightened eyes.

**In tsukuyomi mode**

"Where am I?" Asked Naruto while chained up

"HAHA Naruto-kun I'm going you to show you something" Said Madara while pointing to a portal

He showed him the fox being sealed in him.

"What?!" Naruto asked while tears flowing down his eyes.

"Yes Naruto-kun you are nothing but a monster to them" Madara said while smilling.

"Your parents and your family are scared of you and hate you" Said Madara

Then he made illusions of his parents and his godparents

"Die Demon!" Kushina shouted.

"Go to hell!" Minato shouted.

"You are a monster!" Jiraya and Tsunade shouted as well.

"NOOOO!!!!" Shouted Naruto "This cant be!!!!!!!!!" He said while sobbing

"That's right Naruto-kun and if your wondering how you got the Sharingon, I gave it to you" said Madara while moving closer to Naruto and pulling out a sword "I'm going to be slashing you for the the next 72 hours"Said Madara while slashing him.

To Naruto it didn't matter his parents and family hate him, scared of him.

**To kyuubi **

"**MADARA YOU SICK ANIMAL!!!! STOP HE IS JUST A CHILD!!" **_**"No point I cant save Naruto-kun he is to emotional for me to stop this" Kyuubi thought sadly **_

**To Kushina **

She felt her baby boy in agony _"NARUTO-KUN I'm COMING DON'T WORRY!" _She ran out the house and ran to the academy.

**Back to Naruto 1 hour left in tsukuyomi world**

"Please stop" Naruto pleaded

"Very well Naruto-kun but remember they don't love you" He said while drawing his sword.

" I will just show you how much they hate you"

He continued to torture him using his loved ones

**After an hour**

He ended the tsukuyomi

**Back a the real world**

Naruto just fell down and hugged himself and cried.

Then Kushina ran up to them and noticed Madara smirking and the crying Naruto.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABY!!!" She shouted and ran to Naruto.

" Oh Kushina don't yell, oh Naruto got the sharingon because of me" Madara smirked " When you were on your ninth month of pregnancy I came and transferred my blood and gave him Sharingon haha" " oh and he knows of whats inside him" He then disappeared

"Naruto-kun mommy is here no one will hurt you please speak to me" Kushina said while hugging her trembling son but he didn't respond he was just crying.

"_Lies all lies" _He thought

"Speak to me son" Kushina begged but he didn't respond.

She then noticed Sakura and Sauske coming out of the bush

"Is he alright?" Sakura asked

'Yeah is he?" Sauske added

" I don't know I have to take him to the hospital" said kushina while picking her son up and taking him to the hospital while Sakura and Sauske followed.

_20 minutes later………………_

Tsunade ran inside the hospital room door first then Jiraya ,Shizune and Minato followed.

"TSUNADE! Please help my baby." Kushina said while trying to be strong.

"Alright tell me what happened" said Tsunade

"wait,Sakura and Sauske can you please go home I will tell you how Naruto is in awhile" said Minato.

"Hai" They both said in unison and left

"okay I was at home and felt that he was in trouble but you had gone to the Hokage office because of paper work and I ran and went to look for him, when I found him he was on the floor crying and…..Madara was there he said that Naruto-kun knows what's in him, and he said…..he was the reason that Naruto-kun had sharingon" Kushina said with a few tears in her face when she remembered how she found her son.

Minato walked up to her and hugged her "Don't cry Kushina-chan,Tsunade can you help Naruto-kun?" he asked

She walked up to Naruto and put her hands on his head and it started to glow green "I will try" she said and started to get to work.

_20 minutes later _

"His emotion are completely in chaos, he will need rest and hopefully he will recover" Tsunade said in complete sadness "He can go home now."

**They took him home and now at the Namazake house**

Kushina and Minato was on Naruto's bedside hoping their son would stop crying and get up and hug them but no such luck he was silently sulking with his eyes closed.

_2 days later_

Kushina was still at Naruto's bedside Minato had to go to the Hokage's office to do important paper work but then suddenly the ground began shaking , and books and dishes started to fall down it was an earthquake "_why now of all times, WHY!!!!!!!!!" _Kushina then picked her sulking son and jumped out of the house to see if the villages was alright. The earthquake was a srong one it is destroying the buildings and everything. But something hit her and made her drop Naruto she did not know what but she couldn't find him

"NARUTO!" she shouted but nobody responded.

Everything is getting trashed and fast and she couldn't find her son then she saw some blond headed child and it was her Naruto. But she noticed her sons eyes it was different from his blue eye's and his level 3 sharingon it was his Mangekyo sharingon **(A/N if you want to know what it looks like go to my profile page. And yes its eternal)**

"Naruto-kun!" She ran to hug her son but.

"Amaterasu!" He formed a wall of fire from him and her. He then gave a foxy grin "Mom I know you hate me and I understand, so forget about me, this earthquake was fortunate it allowed me to escape. This will be the last time you see me. And thank you for everything you and dad done for me, Madara showed me the truth and I appreciate it, I wont bother you anymore good bye,no what am I talking about calling you mom ,I am worse than trash good bye Kushina-san." He then ran away with a tear running down his face.

"Naruto! Come back" But she couldn't run after him the black flames are stopping her from doing then so ,then Minato appeared in a flash.

"Kushina!. Where's Naruto-kun!?" He asked worried abut his son he heard what he said because he was close.

She just quietly pointed at the direction he left and Minato disappeared in a yellow flash to look for him

He tried to find Naruto's chakra signature but failed he must have passed the border and then he yelled with complete pain in his voice

_FLASHBACK 1 Day earlier and in Naruto's mind_

_He was standing in a wet room and saw something in a cage and he knew who it was_

"_So your Kyuubi-sama" He politely said _

"**Yes I am and very good manners kid"**

"_Well if you are woundering if I'm going to leave the village you are correct ,I am going to leave when I get the chance" He said while looking down._

"**There's no changing your mind is there?" the great fox asked**

"_I'm sorry sir no there is no way" Said Naruto_

"**Fine when you go I will train you in all elements since your affinity are all of them which is rare and how to use your sharingon to the max and many more like medical ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu aswell as many more kid."**

"_Thank you Kyuubi-sama I would like that"_

"**Last time I will ask Naruto-kun are you sure you want to leave ,you have the ability to surpass me but do you want to give up your friends and family"**

"_they hate me what can I do so that's why I'm leaving"_

"_Its hopeless to change his mind they love him but I cant do anything**" **_**"Fine Naruto-kun if that's your decision so be it"**

_FLASHBACK END_

**Two day's have passed since the earthquake **

Somehow the village is only 25% damaged and they are currently rebuilding. The Namazake house has survived and Tsunade's and Jiraya's has also with not much damage but not everyone is happy

Kushina has locked herself in Naruto's room and put seals up so no one can get in Minato has been crying himself to sleep and Jiraya, Tsunade and Shizune have been doing the same as Minato because there precious boy had left because they were not strong enough To save him from Madara and he twisted his mind into believing they hated him.

**To Kushina **

She was holding a picture of her little boy "Oh my sweet little angel I'm so so sorry that mommy wasn't there to protect you" She said while crying to her hearts content " I'm so sorry son so sorry" she continued to cry " Oh Kami-sama I'm so close to ending my own life But I have to be strong for my son, for my family" "I promise you Naruto-kun your coming back to your mom, I promise". She said quietly.

**To Sakura **

" _Naruto-kun why did you leave , but I promise you are coming back to us,I never said it but you are a friend and I'm going to bring you back to your family"_

_3 days later _

**To Kushina **

She got out of Naruto's room for the first time in a week she had bags under her eyes because of all her crying and she was trembling, she went to the tap and had a big drink of water.

Then Minato walked in he to had bags under his eyes because of crying also

"Minato-kun….." Kushina said

"Yes?" he asked sadly

"We are going to get him back" She said with only a hint of motivation with her words.

"I hope so" Said Minato with only a bit of enthusiasm

**To sauske **

The incident with the Uchiha just happened 2 days ago with the help of Madara

But Itachi spared sauske and his mother but Itachi told sauske he is sorry he told him he was ordered by Danzou and he was sorry, also told Sauske to go and get Naruto back and he will

"Sauske-kun your brother is a good man, your father was evil" Mikoto said while hugging her son

" I know mom I will get Naruto back I was wrong to hurt him"

_FLASHBACK_

_Itachi just killed everyone but Sauske and his mother who was knocked out_

"_Why brother?" Sauske asked_

"_Because it was for the good of the village Sauske, I'm sorry Danzou ordered me to,our father was evil and had to be stopped." Itachi said while bobbed down to Sauske "Sauske I have one request"_

"_Yes brother" _

"_Bring Naruto-kun back" He then knocked him out and disappeared_

_END FLASHBACK_

**To Naruto**

He is just walking around endlessly with no where to go

**Kushina **

"Please be safe my little angel, goodnight" She then let a tear go down her face and went to bed

* * *

**Me: Hey guy's did you enjoy?**

**Tobi: I enjoyed it Xt-sama **

**Me: Don't care about you now go away**

**Tobi: But Tobi is a good boy Xt-sama**

**Me: Yeah yeah but still go away **

**Tobi: Xt-sama but Tobi don't want to go**

**Me: Fine please review **


	5. Team Nine!

**The Silent Jinjuriki **

**Me: Yo guy's its me again I am very bitter that Sakura wanted to go to the duck head Sauske.**

**Tobi: Xt-sama can Tobi take over the story.?**

**Me: Not on your life, I am not going to let my work fall to pieces.**

**Tobi: Please!**

**Me: No, No, No, No!**

**Tobi: Mean!, you are sad!.**

**Me: I'm in a bad mood stop bugging me.**

**Tobi: But Tobi is a good boy!.**

**Me: I don't care if you're a saint stop bugging me.**

**Tobi: Xt-sama don't be mean.**

**Me: I don't care live with it.**

* * *

_7 years later……….._

**To the Namazake compound.**

Kushina is just locked up in Naruto's old room. She has went on countless missions to different places, and to other countries to look for her son but no, she couldn't find him. Seven years of hard work and noting. Not even one clue that leads up to her son, but no such luck.

She is crying right now, she just came from a mission from the land of waves again but not one trace of her baby .

"Oh my Naruto-kun where are you?." "Are you safe?, are you hungry?, do you have somewhere to sleep?" all those questions in her head and not one answer. The red headed women was a mess. She only goes and eat once a day, she has lost nearly all her apatite.

And Minato wasn't looking any better. The young blonde man with blue eyes has lost his son. The most important thing to him except his wife. He had no reason to go out anymore he hates the sight of ramen now, he cant stand it, it reminds him to much of his wondering son.

Right now, no one was in his office. After a few seconds he let himself tear up he misses his son so much, but as Hokage he must fulfil his duties first.

And with Tsunade

She is basically done the same as Kushina she is currently weeping with a bottle of sake in her hand. She doesn't go to the hospital anymore, and when she does she only does the emergency surgeries.

Jiraya is the same as Minato but only takes missions so he can cry without people knowing. He only peeps when he has to get his mind off things.

And Shizune was a little better then the others the only difference is that she eats most of the time. But she still cries when she is alone and she still goes to the hospital.

**2 weeks later**

"Sir the chunnin exams are going to start in two day's, you should really call for the jounin and chose the candidates" One ANBU stated

**(A/N go back to my previous chapter and check it out I changed Sakura a bit, please don't hate me)**

"Very well call all the Jounin sensei's" Minato said with no motivation.

**20 Minutes later all the jounin have come **

"I Kakashi Hatake announce Sakura Haruno , Sauske Uchiha and Sai to compete in the chunnin exams" Kakashi calmly stated.

" I Asuma Sarutobi announce Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akamichi, and Shikamaru Nara to compete in the chunnin exams" Asuma said while putting a smoke in his mouth.

" I Kurenai Yuhi announce that Shino Aburame , Hinata Hyuuga and Kiba Inazuka to compete in the chunnin exams."

**And Eventually all the leaf teams that were seen in Chunnin exams were eligible**

**OUTSIDE THE GATES OF KONOHA **

Four mysterious looking figures were headed there way .They all wore Akatsuki style robes but without the clouds and were wearing the same kind of hats as Akatsuki which didn't allow the gate watcher to identify who they were ,but there was one person which was a bit taller then the others, he was wearing a mask that looked liked spectra's from bakugan new vestroia.

As they walked up to gates the gate watcher appeared before them.

"Name and business please" The watcher said

The guy with the mask looked up to him and said " We don't need to tell you anything" He looked at the gate watcher and made the watcher's eyes darken.

"Yes…..you…..may……enter" He slowly said and walked away.

"That was great Nar" The one in the left was about to speak but was cut of by the mask wearing one.

"My name here is Nine got that Karin?" He said coldly.

"I'm sorry Nine-kun" she quickly apologized.

"Its alright, you ready Suigetsu , Karin and Jugo? ." The masked figure said flatly

"HAI!" The other three said with enthusiasm.

They all entered the hidden leaf village

And the they came across some people. They saw Kankuro bulling Konohamuru and Sakura and Temari who were watching and Sauske was on the tree but no one except the four shady people saw him up there.

"Hey let me go you jerk!" the young pain in the neck shouted.

Then Kankuro got hit by a stone belonging to Sasuke on a tree

" I suggest you listen" He said flatly

Then Kankuro pulled out Crow. "Lets go smart mouth"

"Kankuro are you really going to use Crow for this!" Temari yelled

But then Garra came out of no wear

"Kankuro move now" Garra said flatly

"H-hai Garra" Hey quickly put Crow away

"I'm sorry for my brother's actions" they then left.

"_I didn't even sense him he's fast"_Then Sauske noticed the four hidden figures.

"Hey who are you!" Sauske demanded.

"Answer Sauske-kun!" Sakura yelled

"We are here for the chunnin exams" Jugo said calmly

"Whats that?" Sakura asked confused

The other three just chuckled except for the masked one who just remained silent

Then they turned to leave but Sakura came up to them.

"Hey! ,do you have authorization to be on leaf grounds!" She asked rudely.

They each showed fake authorization passes which stated that they are from the hidden Mist village. And left.

"What were they talking about?" Sakura asked Sauske

Then Kakashi appeared in a poof "hey guy's you are going to the Chunnin exams" He handed them a slip of paper. And explained what he meant and everything.

" I will give Sai the details now, Later!" he disappeared in a poof again.

"Hmm this going to be interesting" said Sauske

And then left

**4 hours later At the park (Raining)**

Kushina was taking a stroll down the park with a umbrella trying to get over her failure of not finding her son on her last mission when she noticed someone in the rain.

It was Nine but he wasn't wearing his robe and hat which revealed he had blonde hair and he was wearing ANBU uniform much like Itachi's one underneath. But he was still wearing his mask so she couldn't tell who he was.

"Hey Boy!" she shouted but he didn't even flinch when he heard someone yelling at him, until she came closer and gave him a light nudge.

He then realized someone was there "Yes?" he asked

"You can catch a cold" she said while putting a umbrella on top of his head

"I'm fine ma'am , please leave me to my thoughts" He said flatly

" Nonsense, what's your name?" She asked.

" Nine" He calmly said while getting ready to walk away. But felt her grip him.

"Take off your mask for me, please" Her voice sounded almost sort of a begging tone

"No, now I must get back to my team" He then forced himself out of her grip and left in a poof .

" Can he be my Naruto-kun?" She whispered

**Two days after the meeting between Nine and Kushina meeting. The Chunnin exam is about to start.**

The four mysterious figures came through the entrance and they were no longer wearing there robes. Nine was still wearing the same ANBU clothes and his mask. Karin still had her glasses on but she was wearing her same clothes but she buttoned them up and they were red and she was wearing a mist head band. Jugo was still wearing his same clothes but they were grey and black and Sugetsu was still wearing his usual clothes and had a different blade it was like Zabuza's but different it had no holes on it.

Then Sauske's team came to the exam entrance which was put under a genjutsu created by two guys and told the two that created the genjutsu to shut it.

" _Ugh idiot that was for the weak teams, oh well more for me" _Sengetsu thought while smirking

" Okay then no need to pretend anymore" the man on the left said. And he dispelled it.

Then Lee walked up to Sauske " Are you Sauske Uchiha!?" Lee said with a burning desire

" Yes I am" he said flatly

"Alright Jubo you go back to the inn and we will come after this and the second stage of the exam." Nine said flatly.

"Hai Nine-sama" Jugo said that and made his way to the exit.

"Lets go in already!" Suigetsu shouted.

"Wait Suigetsu lets see how this turns out, Nine-kun do you agree?" Karin said while adjusting her glasses to see what's going to happen between Sauske and Lee.

"Hmm very well" He then turned and faced Sauske and Lee.

"Awe your no fun" Suigetsu then faced them as well.

" Uchiha I challenge you to a fight!" Lee shouted.

"No one can beat Sauske-kun! Sakura yelled.

"Meet me outside then, it shouldn't take long" Sauske said calmly then walked out

Sakura, Lee, Sai and the mysterious trio fallowed him.

**At The Stadium were the fight is going to happen**

" What are you three doing here?!" Sakura pointed at them

" Yes I would like to know as well" Sai said with his fake smile on

" We are here to see the bushy browed guy and the duck but fight" Suigetsu said while chuckling at Lee's eyebrows.

" What's your guy's names?" The curious Sakura asked.

" None of your business" Nine said coldly.

"Hey!, Don't talk to me like that!" Sakura was about to speak again but Nine looked at her, and suddenly she fainted.

"Dame she's annoying. Good job Nine-kun" Karin said while hugging Nine

"What did you do to her?" Sauske ,Sai and Lee asked in unison.

"She will be fine. Continue your challenge proposal, I want to know how strong you are" Said Nine not even looking at Sakura or Sai.

"Very well!,don't worry my beautiful Sakura-san, after I beat the Uchiha I'm coming for you!" Lee shouted while getting in stance.

" This wont take long" Said Sauske while activating his level two sharingan

" _Only level two…… this guy is not worth my time." _Nine thought "Lets go" he then walked out

" Wait up!" Suigetsu and Karin said in unison and ran after Nine

" Lets do this!" Lee shouted

"Fine" Sauske said and ran up to jab him

Then Lee gave him a kick that sent him to the air.

"Gai-sensei I want to see how strong the Uchiha is, please forgive me" He then wrapped his bandages around Sauske but then suddenly Guy came

"Gai-sensei please forgive me" Lee was about to say more but got punched by Lee

Sauske and Sai watched in amazement

"Lee I'm sorry!" He ran and hugged him

"I'm sorry to Guy-sensei" Lee said while hugging him.

"Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!"

They continued to hug each other

"Okay lets pick Sakura up and get the hell out of here!!." Sauske shouted

Sai quickly nodded and lifted her up and ran back to the examination room with Sauske hot on the trail.

**Inside Examination room **

Everyone is in then Kabuto walked up to Team 7

" Hi my name is Kabuto." He said with a smile.

" The name is Sauske Uchiha the other guy is Sai and the fan girl is Sakura Haruno" Sauske said with a cool tone

"Nice to meet you" He said with a smile

Then Sakura woke up.

" Where am I?" The confused Sakura asked.

" Don't worry your at the exam room." Sai said with his usual fake smile

" Oh okay" Sakura said while getting up and dusting herself off

" Okay guy's I got info on most of the people here do you want any?" Kabuto asked

" Yeah, how about those three Sauske pointed at Nine's team

"hmm okay lets see what I can do" he then got out a card.

" Well no info on them in my data sorry" Kabuto said with a sad smile

" Its okay well, I guess this is goodbye for now" Sauske said in a cool tone

" Yeah see ya" Kabuto then walked to his team

Then Ibiki walked in "Alright, Spread your selves out and sit randomly!"

They all moved in random seats

"Lets make this quick I will give a paper it has nine questions answer them and if your team gets five wrong answers all together and if you get caught cheating five times your entire team fails, after all this I will give you the tenth question. Alright!, Begin!.

" _Hmm this is pathetic I can figure this test easy and the questions are pitifully easy"_ Nine quickly wrote the answer and looked at his two team mates

_There he transferred the answer to us" _Karin and Suigetsu wrote the answers down and laid back.

While Sauske is copying answers with Sharingan, Lee using a mirror Sakura using her head, Ino then took over Sakura and copied her answers and transferred it to her team mates and most of the others managed to cheat there way.

**40 Minutes later**

"Alright everyone stop!" Ibiki shouted.

"Alright if you want to know the tenth question stay but know this if you fail this question you will be stripped of your Shinobi title's."

"WHAT!" everyone but Nine's and Garra's team shouted.

"That's right, now raise your hands if you wish to quit." Ibiki said coldly

Half of the teams quit **( A/N All the original people from that episode stayed)**

" Congratulations you all pass" Ibiki said

""What!!!" everyone but Garra and Nine shouted

"The purpose of the tenth question was to test your will and you all pass" Ibiki said proudly.

Then Anko crashed through the nearby window next to Ibiki

"Well Ibiki you went easy this year" Anko said smirking.

" Hmm this bunch is promising" Ibiki said while crossing his arms.

" Well don't worry more than half of them will be gone when I'm done with them" Said the smirking Anko.

" Follow me maggots!" Anko then jumped out of the window again

* * *

**Me: Did you like it guy's?**

**Tobi: I loved it!**

**Me: I said guy's not a crybaby**

**Tobi: Tobi not a cry baby *trips*** **waaagh! Tobi hurt Xt-sama**

**Me: Do you always have to piss me off **

**Tobi: Please……Review**


	6. Nine revealed!

**Me: Hey guy's what's up?**

**Tobi: Hi Xt-sama!**

**Me: Tobi!, We are in the same room!, don't shout!**

**Tobi: But its fun!!**

**Me: Not for me don't shout or I will personally put your head down the toilet **

**Tobi: YAY! FISHIE IS IN WATER, AND TOILETS HAVE WATER SO THAT MEANS FISHIE!!!!!**

**Me: Okay then lets try it *shoves Tobi's head in the toilet and flushes it***

**Tobi: More this is fun!**

**Me: Oh well I don't have to be guilty he asked for it.**

**10 Minutes later**

**Me: Still want to go?**

**Tobi: YES!**

**Me: Okay if you say so**

**Tobi: YAY!**

**2 days later**

**Tobi: X-sama I don't feel so good**

**Me: Do you want to visit the fishes in the toilet again?**

**Tobi: IM NEVER GOING TO SEE FISHIE AGAIN!!!!**

**Me: Hehe finaly you get it.**

**Tobi: WHY!?………………………. *crying* Xt-sama doesn't own Naruto.**

* * *

**At the entrance to the forest of death**

" Alright Maggots!, come here and sign these death forms so I am not responsible for you dieing" Anko said while pulling up some sheets.

Everyone gulped but Garra and Nine's team gulped with how blunt Anko was being.

She handed everyone a piece of paper

**5 Minutes later.**

Everyone had just finished signing the paper.

"Hey snake lady when do we start!" Suigetsu shouted

Anko then chucked a Kunie headed for Suigetsu's cheek at blinding speed but was caught by Nine

"Don't hurt my team." He said flatly and chucked the kunai back

Then a grass ninja suddenly just liked her lips

" _My, my very impressive young one"_ She thought and liked her lips again

"_He is fast lets see how well he does in the forest of death" _Anko thought then said "Alright each of you come and take a scroll from the stand over here"

"What's the scrolls purpose?" Nine said in his cold flat tone.

" If you have both heaven and earth scroll's you pass simply." She said while pointing to the stand.

Nine held his teams one which was earth. Team7's was heaven. Neji's team had earth, Garra's team had earth and Ino's team had heaven , Shino's team had heaven **(A/N I CANT REMEMBER THE OTHERS SORRY!!!) **

"Alright maggots!, line up at your gates and get ready!" Anko said while chucking a fist in the air.

Soon everybody got at the entrance of there gate and were waiting for Anko to give the order

"GO!!" Anko shouted

Then everybody disappeared into the forest.

**4 Hours Later**

**To Team 7**

"Ok Sakura lets look for a team that's weak and take there scroll, that's the fastest way am I right Sai?"

"Hai" They both said in unison

They soon started to run but was stopped by some women wearing a grass headband

"Who are you?!" Sakura asked

"My name is not important but Sauske-kun over there is" She said while pointing a finger at him

"What do you mean?" Sauske asked

"Your going to be mine Sauske-kun" She said while licking her lips

"Sorry not interested" He said flatly

"Oh you don't have a choice my new vessel" She said with a grin

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Sakura shouted

"Quiet pinkie!? She said with a death glare

"Not so fast Ink Tigers!" Sai quickly painted some tigers

"Pitiful" She quickly destroyed them

Then suddenly some wires which were barely noticeable wrapped around the female gass ninja the wires belonged to Sauske who was making hand seals.

" Fire style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Then flames quickly travelled the wires and burnt the grass ninja.

"ARGGGH!!!!!!!!!!" She shouted

"Heheh your done" Then all of them started walking away then then the grass ninja got up but her face revealed that it was a man

"Who are you!?" Sakura shouted

"He is Orichimaru, a sannin and a S ranked missing nin" Sai said emotionlessly

" Right you are, come here!" He shouted.

He then punched all three gennin super hard

"Now Sauske-kun become my vessel!" Orichimaru shouted

Then out of no where Black flames appeared on Orichimaru

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He shouted but this time its real pain

Then a man appeared

After a few seconds the appeared to be Nine

"You are pathetic, first Itachi, then me but you couldn't beat me even if you could it would be impossible for you to take over my body, then him you are desperate" After a few seconds he spewed blood _"Crap" _he thought

Then he walked over to the gennin team "This wont hurt" Nine said but still bleeding, his hands started to glow green and he gave a light tap on the three and there injuries started to heal.

"_It seems the Procter is coming"_He then got up to leave and looked at the burning Orichimaru and then suddenly the flames stopped.

"Thank you" Sakura said

"Hmmm" He then disappeared in a small portal

Anko quickly appeared "Are you al" But her words were cut short when she saw the crying Snake Sannin on the ground

"Who done this?" Anko asked

"It was this guy in a mask, I think his name was Nine. Who I think put this black flame on the snake guy, but when he looked at him again it went away, and then he spewed blood from his mouth and his hand started glowing green and he tapped us and our injuries healed " Sakura said almost screaming

"_CAN IT BE HIM!?"_She shouted in her mind "Okay well I'll take cry baby here to the hokage , good luck in the test" she lifted Orichimaru and left

"Okay lets continue" Sauske and the others then ran off

**To Nine**

He appeared in front of Karin "Karin where is my suppression pills?" He said with blood coming down his mask now

"Oh!.My!.God!. , Nine-kun not again!" She quickly got out his special pills and gave him one

"Are you okay Nine?" Suigetsu asked

"Yeah soon my pathetic existence will be at a end" He said coldly

"Nine-kun don't say that, Just come and have some rest we already got a heaven scroll" She said while pointing to a sleeping bag which was already set.

"Hai" He weakly said.

"Please before you go let me wipe the blood off your face" She got a towel and wiped the blood.

**To the Hokage**

"Anko how did you find Orichimaru?" Minato said in his unmotivated tone

"He was apparently defeated by one of the candidates in the chunnin exams, and he beat him by using some black flame. Minato don't get angry at me but I think its your son" Anko said while not looking at him

"Get Kushina-chan please" He said with hope In his voice

"Hai!" She ran out and went looking for Kushina

**20 Minutes Later**

Kushina came crashing through the door along with Anko behind her

"Is it true!?" She asked

"I don't know" Minato said with a bit of sadness

"Let me proctor the preliminary's" She said In a demanding tone

"Hai" is all he could say

"My son, don't worry mommy is coming" She said while wiping a tear that's coming down her face

**Two Day's later inside the preliminary stadium**

Team 7 had a fight with three sound ninja Sauske got a beating but managed to beat the bandaged wearing sound nin, Sai managed to beat the sonic user and Sakura cut her hair to beat the female nin.

But mostly everyone was there the entire rookie squad managed to survive along with Kabuto's team, Nines team, The sound three team , Neji's team as well as Garra's team **(A/N Sorry if I messed up the rookie teams"**

Sauske then walked up to Nine "Hey man thanks for the help" Sauske said while offering to have a handshake

"Its alright, your lucky I was just passing by to see what was all the noise" He then left without shaking his hand

"What's his problem?" Sauske then walked back to his team

Then the Hokage appeared along with a all the jounins and as well as Kushina, Anko and Tsunade and Jiriaya. Then Minato spoke

"Okay guy's look at that computer screen up there" Everyone looked at the screen

"Your names will be called out randomly, which means you might have verse your own team mate"

Then Kushina spoke " Alright I'm Kushina Namazake I'm your proctor" "Begin the randomization!"

Then the names quickly jumbled up and stopped "First match Kiba Inuzuka vs. Nine, All the rest of you go on the rails." Everyone but Nine and Kiba did so

" _This is my last fight" _Thought Nine

"Okay take your stance!" Kushina shouted

Kiba took the Inuzuka man beast stance

While Nine just stood there

"BEGIN!"

"FANG OVER FANG" Kiba shouted

Nine just punched him and sent him flying

"How did you do that?" asked the shocked Kiba

"None of your buisne" He was stopped because blood came out of his mouth

"Now's my chance!, Akumaru transform!" The dog transformed into an replica of his master

"FANG OVER FANG FULL POWER!!!!!!!" Kiba made a super fast strike and only managed to knock his mask off

When everyone saw his face it was horrifying half of his face had scars and the other half had whisker marks scars and his eyes had level three Sharingan

"Hmm oh well" He then punched Kiba through a wall which knocked him out

Nine just fell

"NARUTO-KUN!!!" Karin yelled and was about to go help him but was held back by Suigetsu

"No Karin he wanted this,……. stop" Suigetsu had a tear escape his eye

Karin just cried

Kushina realised finally "SON!!!!!" Kushina just lifted him up "Tsunade!!" She shouted

Tsunade quickly made her way to Naruto followed by Minato and Jariya

"Get him to the hospital , Kakashi! Carry on the exam and you two follow me " Minato yelled then disappeared in a flash with Suigetsu, Karin and his family

**At the hospital**

"He is loosing a lot of blood, come on Naruto-kun don't give up on me" Tsunade said while moving him to the emergency department

"Tsunade please save my son" Kushina pleaded

"Of course, Shizune come help me" and then they closed the door

**With Minato and Kushina , Karin , Suigetsu and Jiriaya **

"How did you meet my son?" The shaking Kushina asked

"Well we met him when we were eleven"

_**Flash Back**_

_At Orichimaru's lair _

_BOOM _

"_What was that!?" Suigetsu asked _

"_I don't know" Karin replied "But who ever it is he has a huge chakara source and I mean HUGE!" said Karin_

"_Well he might be tough, but is he doing bad or good things?" Jubo asked _

"_He just kicked Orichimaru-sama out of the way and is freeing the prisoners" Karin said with hearts in her eyes because he just came in front of there cell_

_The mysterious person had just freed everyone with a good heart but unfortunately Orichimaru escaped._

"_Thank you umm" Karin didn't know his name_

"_Naruto" He said emotionlessly_

"_Thanks Naruto-sama because you saved me I will follow you" Jubo said kindly_

"_You don't have to" Naruto said surprised that they didn't run away like the others to enjoy_

"_Nonsense judging from the scars you know how to fight I'm in" Suigetsu said while putting a thumbs up_

"_Same here!" Karin shouted_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"That's how we met Naruto-kun" Karin said with hearts in her eyes.

"Yep, he may not look like it but he's a great friend" Suigetsu

"But why does he keep those scars wont Kyuubi heal them" Jiriya said

"Well Kyuubi and Naruto are real close sort of like a brother and little brother relationship, but he wont let Kyuubi do it he wants to be reminded what pain is" Suigetsu said while feeling a bit sad

"And the sickness he has is because he allowed it to get worse and worse he only has pills to suppress it, and he wants to die" All his family gasped at the fact that he wants to die

**Inside the operating room**

"Come on sweetie we just go you back, don't go" Tsunade had tears in her eyes she was loosing him

Then a voice came into her head

"**Tsunade get some of Naruto-kun's parents blood and mix it with this" Kyuubi said while a vile full of a strange liquid came into her hands.**

"Why are you helping me" Tsunade asked the great fox

"**I never wanted little Naruto-kun to leave and he wouldn't let me cure his disease and his scares but I managed to find a cure just mix his parents blood in there, I love my little brother to much to let him die" Kyuubi then broke the connection**

Tsunade quickly ran out the operation room "Minato, Kushina I need your blood!" She shouted

"Hai!" Both of them cut there wrist a little to let there blood flow into the vile

She quickly mixed the antidote with there blood and Tsunade put it in a injection.

"Thank you Kyuubi" She then injected the antidote in her godson.

She then saw his heart rate go back to normal and the bleeding stopped and his scares disappeared

"_Unfortunately he will be In a coma for maybe two weeks"_Tsunade thought sadly

She then walked out of the operating room

"How is he?" asked Minato

"He is in a coma probably for about two weeks" Tsunade said sadly

"Can we see him?" Said Jiraya

"Yep, come on in. Shizune is just putting some pillows on his head" She then lead them to Naruto's recovery room.

There they saw Naruto who was just asleep on his bed

Kushina quickly ran and hugged her son

Followed by Jiriaya and Minato, Tsunade and Shizune already had enough hugs and kisses to there satisfaction

"Son!" Kushina just hugged him and crying her hearts content

"He is a handsome kid " Jiraya said while fighting back his tears but failed miserably

"Hai, he is" Minato said proudly

"Very well. I'm sorry but only one of us will be able to spend nights with him and since I run the hospital I will come often, but only one of you can stay after visiting hours" Tsunade said seriously

"I will" Kushina said with her serious eyes which indicated 'any one else volunteers I will you'

"Hai!" everyone else said

"What's going to happen to us?" Suigetsu asked

"Well since my son trusted you, we will to" said Minato "You and your other team mates shall stay in a inn for the time being if you are truly trust worthy a jonnin will give you a private test to determine what level you are and will allow you to be a Konoha nin" He said seriously

"Hai!" both of them said

"Well will you please go to the grand leaf inn then" He said

"We already have a room there,later" Then both Karin and Suigetsu disappeared.

"YOU GO NOW!" Kushina yelled at everyone

"_HOGER!!!" _They all thought in unison and left they were just happy that their precious kid is back

She then put a hand on his cheek "Oh my sweet Naru-kun, how I missed you" She then fell asleep on the side of his bed.

Then Minato walked in "hmm there's my little champ" he then ruffled some of his blond golden hair, and gave a kiss on his wife's cheek

" well I have to go" he then left in a flash

**Preliminary Results**

**All the original matches took places and the original people won except Sai who versed a grass nin and won**

**2 Day's Later**

Sauske and Sakura barged through Naruto's hospital room door

"Is it true?!" Sauske and Sakura asked

"Hai!" Kushina said

"Well I am happy that Naruto's back" Sakura said with a smile

"Yeah now I don't have to obsess about finding him" Sauske chuckled

Then Tsunade walked in "Hey shrimps visiting hours are over" she said calmly

**12 Day's Later**

Everyone of his family was there as well as Kakashi, Anko, Suigetsu, Karin, Jubo and Iruka

Suddenly they heard a groan from Naruto

Everyone gasped he was waking up

He then opened his eyes "Hmmm, looks I got a fate worse then death" He said coldly "Why aren't I dead Kushina-san" He asked coldly

"Why would I let my son die" she then hugged him

"Hmmm, tell me what do you want?" he asked coldly

"Son I'm so sorry that I couldn't get to you on time" she began tearing up

"Yeah champ I'm sorry son" Minato to crying a bit

"Hmmm" He then tried to get up but stopped by Tsunade

"Naruto-kun you are still to weak to get up" Tsunade then pushed him back

"Why are you helping a monster like me" He said while trying to escape but to weak to move

"You are not a monster!" Jiraya yelled

"You are my son, not a monster" Minato said while embracing his son

"Hmmm, very well since my team seems to trust you I wont make a run for it" he then laid back down to his bed and closed his eyes

"_Bro why did you do it?"_Asked Naruto

"**These people do love you kid, try them" said the great Kyuubi**

"_I'll wont unless It is proved" _He then broke the conection

* * *

**Me: Well hoped you enjoyed it**

**Tobi: Tobi did!**

**Me: Yeah ,yeah , anyways after I am done with this fic I am going to make another fic which involves power rangers and yeah**

**Tobi: Look Tobi has mask so Tobi is power ranger as well!**

**Me: Yeah sure your called dumb ranger**

**Tobi: Yay! Tobi is dumb ranger!**

**Me: Yeah okay**

**Tobi: *chucks Kunai every where* **

**Me: OH NO YOU DIDN'T!!!!**

**Tobi: ARGGGGGGG! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Kushina and Minato can be persistant

**Me: Hello guy's how are ya?**

**Tobi: Tobi is a good boy!**

**Me: Man I have to take you to obedience school**

**Tobi: NOOOO!**

**Me: You don't have a choice**

**Tobi: Tobi not a bad boy Tobi is a good boy!**

**Me: Come here!**

**Tobi: Deidara-senpei!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *starts running***

**Me: Come back!**

**Tobi: No!**

**Me: Yes!**

**Tobi: *Trips* NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: *drags Tobi outside* Lets go!**

**Tobi: Xt-sama NO!Me: Yes Tobi lets go… please enjoy the story or chapter **

**Tobi: Xt-sama doesn't own Naruto**

**Me: YET! Now lets go *hops on the car and drives***

**Tobi: Xt-sama Tobi forgot his glasses!**

* * *

**5 Day's Later**

The leaf village had a very interesting week, the son of Kushina and Minato Namazake had been found what surprised everyone is that he was only there to be killed.

Naruto was very unresponsive, he hardly said a word to his parents who came to see him everyday in the detention area, since the counsel was very afraid of loosing such a strong shinobi . Naruto had removed his ANBU gear and had a grey track pants and purple t-shirt, it was much more casual but he didn't even look at his parents when ever they came and when he did was when they were about to leave or enter.

Naruto's parents were currently sitting next to him as he sat on his white bed.

"When are you stop going to lie to me?" The young Sharingan user said very coldly.

"What are you talking about son?" Kushina asked confused and surprised that Naruto was the one to speak.

"Don't play dumb I made a promise a long time ago and I didn't do it right. And now you two are having the displeasure of lying to me" Naruto said in a matter of fact tone "Your just trying to blind side me so you can either use me to get rid of your enemy's or kill me" He said very coldly.

Kushina and Minato was completely caught of guard with that statement, what had there son turn into, Kushina could handle not being spoken to by her son but him accusing and questioning her love of her son was the last straw.

Minato was completely hurt because his son thought he was just using him. And that was the last straw as well. He loved his son and when that is questioned he has to retaliate.

"THAT'S IT!, YOU VERSES ME NOW!" Kushina yelled, she had it for the past five day's Naruto gave her nothing but crap and there was no way she was going to let her son turn into a mini Danzou.

"I can take both of you on" He said in fact kind of tone and now he was really going to get a fight since he just ticked off Minato.

"You are in trouble!, if we win you will behave and come home with us….and call me father and call your mother , mother." Minato said strictly.

"Hmmm if I win?" Naruto questioned getting intrigued by the second.

"You can live on your own but we will still come and try and convince you to come home" Kushina said in a calm voice now but you could still see she was going to try her hardest in this fight.

"Hmmm reasonable but I only have fifty percent of my power because of my sickness is not fully healed and the Kyuubi said I needed to take it easy for a while so I cant go full force on you yet, but I have a very good chance of winning even though you have a advantage in this battle" Naruto said while getting and activated his Sharingan "And just to make it a bit more enjoyable I wont use Mangekyo Sharingan".

"You are to confident son and blind to the truth" Said Kushina.

"You going to talk all day Kushina-san?" Naruto said getting a bit irritated with the she is lecturing him.

"Naruto-kun I'm only thinking about your sake…..but yes I am done lets do this" Kushina said smirking.

"Hai, what about you Minato-san?" Naruto asked with hardly any emotion.

Minato flinched , he didn't expect Naruto this cold but quickly got over it "Hai" that's the only thing he said.

After that was said Minato quickly used his Flying thunder god jutsu and transported Kushina, Naruto and himself to the Namazake private training ground.

"Are you ready to come home son" Kushina teased.

"Hmmm" Was all that Naruto said and got into a fighting stance.

"Son we want you to know we love you" Minato said while pulling out his special kunai.

Naruto only let out a chuckle which aggravated his parents he wasn't going to listen without some solid proof. Naruto then made some hand seals and took a huge supply of air then shouted "**Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs!"** He then shot four huge flames then shouted **"Wind Style: Wind Gust!" **With a swift strike from his arms a huge gust of air formed and only made the flames stronger.

Kushina quickly without making any hand seal's shouted "**Water Style: Water Wall!" **A huge wall of water appeared in front of them which blocked the huge fire balls that were there way.

"How are you doing jutsu without making hand seal's?!" Kushina asked.

"I have a great teacher, I use all the elements without even lifting a finger. I guess you learned that from Kushina-san isn't that right Minato-san she helped you perfect your Flying Thunder God but in your case you can only do that for one element only, but its more challenging using hand seals."

Minato was astounded his son just figured out his signature technique in only just ten minutes.

"Lets continue" Naruto said calmly.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" **Kushina yelled and the water quickly formed into a huge dragon.

"Heh you have to do better" He quickly took a step backwards and shouted "**Fire Style: Fire Dragon" **out of no where a huge dragon made out fire crashed against the water dragon which evaporated into steam.

Then suddenly a yellow flash appeared behind Naruto "Forgot about me son" Minato was about to give him a paralysing hit but was shocked when he saw Naruto disappeared in a portal.

And then appeared in front of Minato "I have to admit your Thunder God Jutsu is great but my jutsu doesn't require any Kunai but I can only travel at a five mile radius while your one can go any where" he then was about to punch Minato but was stopped by Kushina who was about to knock him out. But it was useless He just disappeared into a portal.

Naruto was panting hard "You guy's are good you even will put up a fight with bro but I think we should end this" Naruto then jumped into the air** "Thunder Style: Ultimate Cracker " **His Jutsu was amazing a huge bolt of thunder hit the ground and exploded he didn't aim for his parents but the shock wave blew them away and they hit the floor after being blown away.

"I win" Naruto was about to walk away but heard his parents get back to there feet.

"You are strong son" Minato said shaky

"Indeed you are" Kushina said also shaky

And they both got into fighting stances

Naruto was shocked he had just used one of most powerful jutsu's and they still persist "WHY WONT YOU STOP?!" He yelled in frustration.

"We love you that's why" Minato and Kushina responded.

"DON'T LIE!" Naruto said letting his emotions out in over six years.

"Son I'm so sorry I wasent there but we love you if bringing you down is the only way to prove it so be it" Kushina said getting ready again.

"_Mabye they are right…….I will give them a chance if they beat me" _Naruto thought really distracted.

Minato came behind him in a yellow flash so fast even his Sharingan didn't spot it "**RASENGAN!" **Minato Yelled.

Naruto got blasted into a nearby wall and he soon realized that they do love him.

"SON!" Kushina and Minato ran to Naruto's side.

"Hehe good one Father" Minato and Kushina were surprised that Naruto actually said that and Kushina was almost going to pinch her self to make sure this was real.

"Yeah son you are really good next time lets go full force" Minato said that and let a tear fall down his face.

"Hmmm maybe" Naruto then lost consciousness.

"My baby boy!" Kushina then hugged her son like there is no tomorrow .

"Yes he is" Minato

**5 Hours Later**

A very groggy Naruto woke up and found he was on a different bed. It looked like his old room _"I guess they beat me….." _Naruto thought and got up and found himself about to fall but was caught by Jiraya "Take it easy kid" Jiraya said chuckling.

"Hmmm" Was all that Naruto said he really lost all his talkative personality a long time ago and he hardly expresses any emotions now.

"Hey kid come I'll help you down" Jiraya said while putting his hand up motioning him to come Naruto then made his way to Jiraya and he put one arm around the pervert.

"You really don't have to" Naruto said a bit pissed that he needs help walking.

"Don't be silly I'm your godfather" Jiraya then helped him down the stairs.

"Yeah whatever" Naruto and Jiraiya made there down stairs and saw Kushina, Tsunade,Shizune and Minato waiting for him.

"Look who's up" Kushina said signalling everyone that he's coming down the stairs.

"Hmmm" Was all Naruto said truth be told he really doesn't enjoy letting people in but he was willing to give his parents and godparents as well as his aunt a try.

" _He has a lot of problem's letting people in I only pray you will give us a chance son" _Kushina thought sadly.

"_Wow Naruto-kun has become such a handsome man" _Shizune thought

And she wasn't lying Naruto had become handsome over the years he was tall and his eyes were sharp just like his father's unlike the one's he had when he was younger. And his ocean blue eye's made most any girls want to swim in them as well his body has become tone as well.

"_Kushina, Minato you have to keep an eye on all Naruto's female friends that's if Kushina will allow it"_ Tsunade thought.

"Come here son" Minato said.

"Hai" Was he said and Jiraiya helped sit next to his father.

"Son do you forgive us?" Minato asked.

"I don't know but I am willing to give you all a chance" Naruto said very unmotivated.

Kushina in almost a instant tackled her son on the floor not caring that he was injured

"Son that's all I want" She then kissed him on the forehead.

"Hmmm" Naruto said but clearly embarrassed turned his head so he can hide it.

The other female's in the room tackled Naruto who was already on the floor and began a onslaught of kisses.

Jiraiya bowed and started chanting I am not worthy.

* * *

**Me: Well guy's hope you liked it.**

**Tobi: Tobi is a good boy.**

**Me: Yeah and I want you to shut up.**

**Tobi: But why?**

**Me: Your annoying.**

**Tobi: Tobi is sad…….Hug?**

**Me: Sorry I am not into men.**

**Tobi: Okay but Tobi hug still open.**

**Me:Yeah keep dreaming PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**V**


	8. poll

**Hey Guys I'm trying a new couple now okay……NaruSaku is still on of my fave's but I like other's to so leave a review or something and vote out of these candidates.**

**Sakura**

**Tayuya**

**Mei T (One of my fave's)**

**Shion**

**Karin **

**Yugito**

**Fem Kyuubi**

**So Vote!**


	9. Poll finalist

**Finalist!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Okay guy's here are the top three finalists **

**Sakura**

**Mei**

**Yugito**

**Tell me who you do want Naruto's Love interest and I will see what I can do**

**Oh I decided who my love interest for Naruto in blind, chaos…….is its one of these three but I am not telling who**

**And yeah sorry I deleted harem its just I cant think of anything haha sorry okay vote on my new pole!! And leave a review!!**

**The poll will be on my homepage so go and check the results of my last poll **

**LATER!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Next update is your choice!

Okay people I am sorry for not updating as much as I would like, I am sick and I got exams so yeah

Okay to brighten this up I'm putting up a two poll's

Here is the catch, you vote on the story and I will update it okay? Good

And the second one is two, or three new stories I'm working on in my head right now here is a the list, AND I MIGHT NOT DO IT SO NO COMPLAINING, whichever is the highest is going to be worked on straight away so I won't loose the idea ,k?.

'the black shadow' summery

After witnessing her brother being burnt, cut, kicked and gassed alive Natsuke vowed to get stronger for her brother's memory. After five year's a new figure has emerged and call's himself the black shadow who could this person be?…..a person who kill's the sinners of the world and Natsuke wants to know bad

Undecided pairing

"the tattered soul' After being dead for thousands of years, Naruto the captain of squad five leaves the soul society…leaving his loved one's behind for unknown reason but whn Ichigo and his friends were about to leave for soul society they didn't attend for someone else to come.

Naruto and Yourichi pairing, maybe I will change the plot to something else

Naruto the Sun Knight

After sacrificing himself to protect his sister Kara he leaves her one more gift telling to only use it when you really need it…..what will happen

If you played white knight chronicles you know who Kara is if not then it will really be a good one

LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THE NEW STORY YOU WANT!

SO VOTE!ss


End file.
